


However Many Times We Meet

by foxinthestars



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanyuu will always be there to see Kumado differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Many Times We Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan/gifts), [octopedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopedingenue/gifts).



> Many thanks to beta reader Rosencrantz.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

Ginko was the only one I could trust with the truth about Kumado. I wanted to tell him everything from the beginning, but Tama mustn’t know that I know.

My pity and anger for _that_ Kumado cooled to silence long ago. But when I look at _this_ Kumado and think of him being used and replaced, never feeling a sight or a sensation move his heart…

I promised him, or maybe myself, that however many times we meet, there will always be someone to show him dawn on the ridge, what “delicious” tastes like…

And maybe what “friendship” sounds like.


End file.
